


First time for everything

by sweepingtree



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Parent Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Parenthood, sesskagu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingtree/pseuds/sweepingtree
Summary: Oneshot collection of various Sesshoumaru and Kagura parenting scenarios.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Fangs

The twins were going to have a colourful vocabulary when they started speaking eventually. 

This he knew in his heart to be the truth. With the way Kagura kept cussing around them, he would not be surprised if their first word was  _ fuck _ .

Kagura was seated on the futon with Towa at her breast, cursing at him every few seconds when the girl nicked her nipples. His mate had complained at length about how much it had hurt, and she blamed him for it. It was all  _ his _ fault that their daughters had fangs, she had said, for it was  _ his  _ genetic material that gave them fangs in the first place, so she could and would cuss him out whenever they bit her.

Sesshoumaru exhaled, looking down at Setsuna in his arms who was fidgeting enough that her jinbei top was riding up over her belly. He pulled the fabric down, tucking it into her bottoms and adjusted his grip so she could fidget less. He had brought her to the open balcony while Towa fed, so that she would not cry to nurse as well. 

His girls have grown considerably over the past months, and were able to sit upright without support on their backs anymore. That also meant they moved and fussed more now, and he was endlessly worried that he would unintentionally use too much strength when handling them. 

He sighed. 

They squirmed. So  _ much _ .

Setsuna wiggled her shoulders, trying to get out of his grip, making small sounds of annoyance as she did so. He shifted her to another arm, bouncing just very lightly the way she liked when her mother did it with her. 

It did not work. It never did when  _ he _ was the one doing it. And besides, she was hungry. Nothing soothed her in moments like this except allowing her to feed.

“Setsuna, calm yourself.” He pressed his nose to the crown of her head, breathing in her scent. She was gradually gaining a unique note to her scent, slowly losing the similarity to her mother’s. She fidgeted still, until he nuzzled at her nose. “If you wish to be the first to feed, you have to make it known earlier.”

She looked up. A frown had settled on her brows and he snorted at how much her eyes resembled Kagura’s when she was irritated. He nuzzled at her cheek. 

That made her giggle. 

His eyes crinkled in amusement. A soft tinkling wind chime. How was he expected to deny her anything? 

Bouncing her lightly on his arms again, he turned back towards the room and called out to his mate.

“Kagura, Setsuna wants to feed.”

She turned around and pinned him with a glare. “Your daughters have fangs, Sesshoumaru. I’m not letting both my breasts be bloodied at the same time. Just play with her for a bit.”

He sighed. 

He would. He had commissioned wooden toy swords that they could chew on just recently, and had found that he enjoyed watching them play with it more than he had expected.

But Setsuna was hungry. He would not appreciate being thrown a toy when what he wanted was to feed, and he expected his daughter to feel the same. 

He looked down back at the child wriggling in his arms. Her lip was downturned and the frown was again back in place between her brows. He carefully brought his fingers to the sides of her mouth. That annoyed her, and she swiped at his hand, eyes narrowed in irritation.

“Father needs to check your mouth.” He gently pried at it. She made soft sounds as he struggled with the task, careful with his claws. “You will let him.”

He managed to get it open very slightly, and he peered within. Satisfied at what he found, he turned back to Kagura. 

“Setsuna only has one fang.” She did not bite as much and Kagura should be able to take it.

But Kagura did not hear him. She was gritting her teeth, and she had her free hand cupping Towa’s jaw.

Ah.

Towa, that rascal.

She must have bitten and refused to let go. 

This was not the first time she had done this.

He sighed. That child.

“Towa, stop- stop biting! Mother’s going to be really angry if you keep doing that. Fuck-Towa! Release!” Kagura said through a clenched jaw. She was squeezing the girl’s cheeks, trying to coax her out of the biting.

“Do  _ not _ vex your mother in the same way.” He whispered to Setsuna as he walked away from the balcony, heading back into the room. The only way to stop Towa when she had bitten and refused to let go was to distract her from it, and his presence seemed to always do the trick. 

They were not confident of the reason, but he theorised that it might be her sensing his scent and going into alert. Much to his disappointment, his girls sometimes still found his scent foreign. Once, they even cried simultaneously when he returned to their rooms after a hunt. Not that he would ever admit so to Kagura, but that incident had shattered his heart.

He settled next to his mate on the futon, and Setsuna immediately reached out with her hands for her mother. Towa released her bite almost instantly, head turning to glance frantically around the room, almost as if she was searching for something. Kagura heaved a sigh of relief as she adjusted her furisode. 

Hn. He was probably right. His scent threw her off. Wide ruby red eyes that were almost a copy of his mate’s landed on him, and she calmed, her tiny fangs visible when she smiled at him.

“You naughty thing, you.” Kagura gently flicked at Towa’s nose, making her giggle. “No more suckling for you until you behave. Go play with your father.”

He passed Setsuna to Kagura, and picked Towa up as he did. She was not done feeding - she had suckled for mere minutes, but she had to learn not to mangle her mother’s breast every time she fed. So they would let Setsuna feed, then let Towa back at it only after her twin was done. He stood up with Towa in his arms, walking back out to the balcony. 

It was a warm day, and birds sang on the trees that sat in his compound. Setsuna was fascinated by the sounds, and so was Towa. She was a hair more active than Setsuna was, and leaned her body out as she looked eagerly out of the balcony ledge. He tightened his grip on her for fear of her falling.

But turned out he did not have to worry too much about that. Towa had wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders in return, as she was fond of doing. It warmed his heart each time she did. He gently pulled her down and nudged at her nose. 

“You’re giving your mother a lot of grief, daughter.” He murmured at her ear. “Keep doing that and you will find yourself with less time to nurse.”

She had the cheek to giggle in response. He felt a smile tugging at his lips.

Rascal indeed.

Behind him, Kagura was cursing again. Setsuna bit less, but it still hurt her when she did. 

A pang of guilt gnawed at his heart. Kagura was right. It  _ was  _ his fault. In a way.

“We can employ nursemaids.” He grunted. His own mother had used nursemaids when he was an infant. Finding one would not be too much trouble.

She glared. “Fuck, no. And fuck you for suggesting that.”

He scoffed. He had expected that when he asked. It would definitely make it easier on her, but he knew that despite her physical discomfort during the twins’ feedings, it was actually one of the things she enjoyed most about parenting. He looked down at his daughter, who had grabbed hold of a tuft of his hair with her chubby fingers and was chewing on it. 

“-uck.”

He blinked. 

Did she..did she just-

“Buck.” She grinned up at him, her fingers in her mouth.

...ah.

He supposed it could not be helped. Kagura  _ was  _ her mother.

Sesshoumaru sighed, bringing his daughter closer to nuzzle at her cheek. She yelped in delight and grabbed at more of his hair. It was not exactly a first word, but it  _ was _ her attempt at saying something. 

He had, after all, expected that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towa only gets distracted by Sesshomaru NOT because she found his scent foreign but because she loves him and she missed him, and the girls only cry because they both want to be picked up by him. Sesshomaru just isn’t too good at understanding his girls yet though he definitely is trying his best. 
> 
> More characters may show up eventually? I'm not too sure where I'm going with this just yet.
> 
> Hope you could let me know what you all think? All feedback and critique appreciated! 🥺


	2. Blood

Rin dropped to her knees, her arms clenched around her abdomen as she cried out, and all the times Sesshoumaru contemplated how he would survive to see his daughter’s death caught up with him in an instant, congealing and coagulating into an ugly mass that tore through his heart like a stone through wet paper. 

His arms were holding her up in a heartbeat.

Blood. He scented blood. 

He looked up, flaring his youki, growling. He whipped his head around. There were no other sentient beings in the vicinity. He inhaled, tasting the air. No poisons, no other youkai. How-

“Sesshoumaru.. I-It hurts..” She whimpered, her voice almost a whisper.

How had he allowed this to happen? The girl had curled up, with her arms holding on to her abdomen tighty. If the wound is not severe, he could rush her to a nearby village and find her a physician. But-

Fool. He was a fucking fool. 

He had brought her with Ah-Un far out to the edges of his lands on the occasion of her thirteenth birthday with the intention of teaching her self-sufficiency and basic combative skills as she neared her age of majority. The land was barren of human activity. The nearest settlement-

He stifled a snarl, frustration building in his gut.

The nearest settlement was  _ a day away. _

It was as if his spine was drenched in a miasma. The Tenseiga was useless in this situation; Rin would no longer be revived by its powers. It was  _ his  _ fault she was attacked. Kagura had disagreed with his decision - had  _ insisted  _ that he simply bought her a gift and celebrated the occasion at home, but he had stood his ground. This was a rite of passage that he had himself gone through and he-

He had killed her.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. No. It was not the time to be frantic. He had to inspect the wound, and get her to safety. He lifted her arm carefully and-

His eyes widened. 

Her kimono was pristine, unmarked save for the butterfly patterns that were scattered across her kosode. He frowned. She was not..attacked?

“Rin, where do you hurt?” He asked, carefully cradling her back.

Her face was screwed up in a grimace as she gestured with a press to her lower abdomen.

He frowned. There was no visible injury, where was the scent of blood coming- 

No. That was impossible.

Kagura had bled from her nethers when she had complications from her pregnancy but Rin could not be- She was only a child yet but-

He snarled.

“Rin, did Kohaku touch you?”

Her voice was ragged as she spoke through gritted teeth. “What are you talking about, old man?”

“Did Kohaku...As a grown man does with a woman-” He found his voice faltering. This was not a topic he envisioned himself discussing with the girl.. “Did he…”

Rin winced as she pushed herself to stand up. “Ew, gross. No, he did not.”

The relief that bloomed in his chest was quickly replaced with despair. If she was not injured, nor pregnant, then this bleeding...

It meant  _ illness.  _

His heart went cold.

“Sesshoumaru, am I going to die?”

He dug his claws into his palms. “No.”

“I’ve never felt pain like this before.” She whispered, grimacing as she took a shallow step.

“You will  _ not _ die.”

A distant voice yelled at the back of his mind that hemorrhaging was a symptom when humans have reached a dire stage in their illness, but he quieted it. 

“Can you stand?”

Rin nodded, slowly getting to her feet with a hand on his arm for support. 

“The pain has faded quite a bit.”

Good. They will leave for Inuyasha’s village immediately. The crone was experienced in the illnesses of humankind. Rin would be fine. She would be fine.

She was but a child. Barely into her age of majority. Human lives flickered out like flames in a storm but she was too young. It was too soon. She  _ could not _ die.

He would go to the ends of the earth to find a cure if need be. 

\-----

He had pushed the travel, taking no breaks and going faster than he had ever gone before, with Rin in his arms. Ah-Un would catch up; he had left the dragon behind as exhaustion dragged its wingbeats after a whole night of travel.

They were almost to the human village, but the sense of apprehension that had gripped his heart ever since she first started bleeding had only grown. The bleeding had worsened - it had seeped through her kosode - and her pain intensified. 

She barely spoke, simply lying curled up with her arms pressed to her belly, nodding silently when he asked if she was feeling any worse.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw, his arms tight around her shoulders as he pushed himself faster still. Almost there. The village was in sight now.

_ Hold it together, Rin. _

He landed on the roof of the crone’s hut, sensing the priestess’ presence as he inhaled. Good. She was here too. She had vital knowledge from her world. That would improve Rin’s odds. 

He leaped off the roof and pushed open the door with his shoulders, frowning at himself as Rin whimpered from the impact. He rubbed his thumb at where he held her shoulder. He stepped into the hut and looked up, his nostrils flaring. Kaede was sitting on a tatami with the priestess opposite her, cradling a bundle in her arms. That was-

His brother’s daughter. 

His...niece.

He blinked. This was the first time he had seen the priestess since she had given birth and-

No, not the time. Rin needed to be tended to.

She would be fine now. They had made it.

“Elder brother! So nice of you to- Rin! What happened?” The priestess pushed herself off the floor and came to him in an instant, her eyes wide with concern.

He set the girl down gently, letting her lean her back against the wall.

“She is hemorrhaging.” 

Kagome nodded, a frown on her brows and her eyes focussed. “If you would just wait outside for a moment, Elder Brother. I’ll call you in once we are done here.”

“Lady Kaede!” She turned and called to the crone, who had hurried over, patting the babe on the back as she did. 

“Moroha is not done burping, Kagome.” She said, bouncing the child with one arm while her other hand went to Rin’s forehead, her wrinkled brows furrowed. 

Kagome paused, and looked up at him, hesitating. “Inuyasha had just gone off with Miroku and Sango.. Elder brother, if you could..”

He blinked. 

She wanted him to hold her child. He looked to the babe cradled in the crone’s arms. She was smaller than his own girls, being born a few months after they had. 

He nodded, and the priestess breathed a sigh of relief. He moved to take the child from Kaede, careful with his claws.

-small. 

She was so small. 

He remembered Towa and Setsuna being this size just a few weeks ago. How were they already much bigger than-

“Thank you, elder brother. Moroha had just fed and she needs to be burped. You-You know how it is done, right?”

He nodded, absently, his eyes fixed on the bundle in his arms. The babe had wispy black hairs on her head, and her brown eyes were peering at him intently.

She laughed, a soft gurgle. Her open mouth revealed a single small fang.

Sesshoumaru frowned. 

She had a startling resemblance to...Inuyasha.

“Moroha, just go with your uncle for a moment. Mummy will be with you soon, alright?” The priestess pressed a quick kiss to her daughter’s forehead, then turned to gesture at him. “Elder brother, please wait outside!”

\-----

It was early. And most of the village had yet to rouse. 

And so the Lord of the Western Lands found himself alone outside the crone’s hut, with anxiety for his own daughter consuming his mind while he carried his brother’s daughter in his arms.

It was a small blessing that this child did not fuss as much as his girls did when a person with an unfamiliar scent tried to carry them. She had belched moments ago after his rubbing on her back. In this short amount of time that he had spent with her, he was already confident of one inevitable fact.

She would grow to be as insufferable as her father; the signs were already there.

The girl...Moroha, she was only six months old. Three months younger than Towa and Setsuna. 

But she would  _ not  _ stop trying to talk. 

“Mama?” She had grabbed onto a section of his hair, and she chewed it in the same way Towa liked to do. Her eyes were wide, and she laughed often. At what, he would not know. What does an infant have to laugh about? 

“Your mother is not here.”

She giggled, and grabbed at his mokomoko with her other hand. He frowned, plucking it out of her grasp.

“It is unclean and you are wanting to put it into your mouth. I will not have the priestess mistaking that I have poisoned her child.”

She made a small sound of protest, her brows turning upwards as her lips rested into a pout.

He sighed. Were all infants naturally predisposed to this?

This...adorableness?

“I have not had the opportunity to wash for days. Your immunity is weak, and you have too much human in you to survive contamination to your system.”

She threw her hands onto his chest, vocalising nonsense words as she looked up at him with widened eyes, an urgency in her movements.

“No.”

She whined, fidgeting in his arms.

“Your mother will see me sealed in a heartbeat if I let you.”

She paused at hearing a familiar word. “Mama?”

“Yes.”

“Mama there.” She pointed at the hut while looking at him, her lips stretched into a grin.

“Yes.”

A moment’s pause, and she was fidgeting again. He shifted her to another arm, bouncing slightly as he did.

She stopped wiggling, and laughed - bright and clear.

“More!”

He blinked, cocking his head to a side, and bounced her again.

She squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smile, feeling the despair that had clouded his heart in the past several hours receding just slightly. Towa and Setsuna never liked it too much when he bounced them in his arms - Kagura always chided him for being too rough when he did. 

This child seemed to enjoy it instead.

He did it once more, surprised at the affection that sprung in his heart when she giggled. She grabbed at his hair again.

The door to Kaede’s hut slid open.

He turned his head sharply.

Rin.

He strided over to the door where Kagome had just emerged, smiling as her daughter immediately reached out with chubby arms to be held.

“Rin. Is she-”

“She’s fine, elder brother. She’s just- Ah, please come in, Elder Brother. I’ll explain inside.” She said, chuckling as she took the babe from his arms. 

He breathed. Feeling relieved, yet...confused.

He stepped into the hut. Rin was still seated with her back leaning against the wall, hugging her knees closely to her chest. She frowned as he entered, and pressed her face into her elbow.

What?

What had he done?

Did she blame him for her condition? She-

He frowned. They had given her a change of kimono, and there was a faint scent of soap in the air. Rin had bathed.

Why?

He turned to the priestess. She was smiling gently at her child, cooing softly. Kaede emerged from a room from the back of the hut, wiping her hands on her takama. He exhaled, feeling the last of the apprehension that had plagued his heart for the past several hours bleed away. They would not be in this easy mood if Rin’s condition was dire.

Kagome looked up at him, still smiling. “Please have a seat, elder brother.”

He knelt, flicking his eye at Rin, who still had her head buried in her arms, pointedly ignoring him.

He looked to the priestess. “Explain.”

The scent of blood had not dissipated. She continued to bleed.

“Rin is fine. She’s just had her first menstrual cycle, that is all.” She glanced at the girl before looking back at him, chuckling. “Human women start to menstruate when they are in adolescence. It is a normal part of growing up.”

Sesshoumaru frowned. “A cycle?”

“Yes, elder brother. It happens every month.”

“To every human woman.”

“Yes.”

“They bleed from...their nethers.”

Kagome chuckled. “Yes, it is a biological process. An indication that the body is now capable of bearing children. It is especially painful for the first few times, but I’m sure Rin will learn to manage it. I’ve given her some pain-relief medicine for now..”

“For how long?”

“Well, it really varies. A few days, or up to a week.”

A week? That was a long time to be in pain. But..he let himself breathe. Every human woman went through this, it seemed. If generations of women have survived to adulthood and old age despite bleeding profusely every month, so will she.

He nodded and turned to look at his daughter. 

“Rin,” he asked. “How are you feeling now?”

She did not respond. He frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Rin, I asked-”

“Go away.” She said, her reply muffled.

He bristled. What?

“That is no way to talk to-”

“Just go away.”

He growled. Who did she think she was-

“Elder brother,” Kagome started, a wan smile on her face. “Rin is feeling very unwell at this moment. Maybe let her recover for a bit? After all, this...isn’t something that girls want their fathers knowing. Trust me.”

So she was...embarrassed?

Fine. He could understand that.

He, too, was feeling a mild embarrassment creeping up his neck. It was however, overpowered by the feeling of relief that Rin was safe. Fool, he. This was the result of not bothering to learn anything about humans for his whole nine centuries of existence. 

He sighed. 

“Do you want to stay here, Rin?” He could pick her up again in a few days.

She nodded, her head bobbing slightly as she kept her face in her arms.

He sighed again, standing up and making for the door. So much for the rite of passage.   


He could already hear his mate’s mocking in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's uncle sesshoumaru!!!!!!!! This is another reason why I really dislike yashahime's pedomaru? The og sesshoumaru would NEVER allow his niece to starve for days as she paid off a massive debt, no matter how much he disagreed with Inuyasha. He would have killed the loanshark that demanded her payment in the first place and watched over her, even if it is in secret.


End file.
